Maximum Ride:Heir to Cobra
by Commander3428961
Summary: This a crossover. Between Max and the joes. Cobra Commander, who is related to Max, sabotages the experiment. Look inside, to see the relation. See if Max and the Flock can handle, one of their biggest choices.
1. Death of Itex, rebirth of Cobra

(A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of the rewrite! Again, I know I said I wouldn't work on this till December, but I felt you guys needed a better story. So, welcome to the rewrite. After I rewrite the first 3 chapters, I will stop working on this till December. Specifically, after you guys review. I've already explained why I need your reviews. Now, in this chapter Cobra finds out about Itex's experiments. Using COBRA's money. The Leader of Cobra, isn't happy about that.)

Cobra Commander was sitting in his bunker, awaiting the Baroness' report. She had gone over to Itex, a company they supplied funding to, for an inspection. Just what they needed HIS money for, he had to know. He remembered the first time, he met the Director of Itex.

 _He walked through the door, and set up his digital image, to create the business deal. He saw her. A woman, about an inch or two shorter than him, but her heels made her look equal with him. She had long blonde hair, and glasses. He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew her. He could tell, that deep down, she was similar to him._

 _She said, "Mr DeCobray, how nice to finally see you." Her expression changed from delight to sadness, "A shame we can't meet in person. I'd love to discuss this deal personally." She seemed to be truthful. But the Commander knew, she was hiding something from him._

 _He said, "Let's skip the pleasantries, Director. Right now, I'd like to know what it is, you need from me, and my corporation." He had been in the middle, of quite the World Domination plan, when the Director called._

 _She said, "Very well. I need your funding. I need money for a certain experiment."_

 _This surprised the Commander. He asked, "May I inquire what kind of experiment, Dr Janessen?" This was their first time doing business together, and already she was asking for money?_

 _She said sternly, "You may not. All I need is your money. YOU need my new line of weapons, just like you need those new armor suits, from your buddy, McCullen. So..." She leaned closer, to the screen, "Do we have a deal?"_

 _The Commander replied, "I don't like giving money, when I have no idea what it's for." He then smirked, "But if it helps me, to get this new 'wolf/man hybrid gene you've been working on..." His digital image smiled, "We have a deal."_

The Commander had his suspicions is to what Itex was up to. Including the suspicion, that perhaps, they were trying to do HIS job. World domination. He sent the Baroness to inspect them. He knew she would never disappoint him.

At Itex's lab in Death Valley, CA, The Baroness was looking through the cages, to see what they 'needed,' the Commander's money for. In one of the rooms, she saw something. Something, that disturbed her.

Six children, all of whom were locked in dog crates. The oldest girl, around ten or so, with blonde hair, messy and un combed. Her blonde eyes, staring at the Baroness with fear. In the cage next to her, was a boy about her age. One with black hair, similar to that of the Baroness. His eyes, like the girl beside him, looked in fear of the Baroness. Something about each of them looked... Familiar.

She thought, _The Commander will want to hear about this._ She picked up her communication device, and called the Commander.

At Cobra Commander's control room in his bunker, he waited for the Baroness's report. Suddenly, the Baroness came on the screen.

She said, "Commander. Itex has required our funding, for something called 'the Angel Experiment'" That was interesting. The Russian woman continued, "They merged human subjects, with Avian DNA." She showed her leader, the pictures. He recognized one of the scientists, in he background.

He points to the scientist, and asks the Baroness, "Do you know, who that is?" He did want to believe... But it'd hat to be.

The Russian noble replied, " Batchelder. Head of the experiment, and chief care taker, of the subjects. He showed me them. It is disgusting, what they have done." The Baroness looked enraged, at the scientist's mere name.

The Commander was sharing, a similar feeling. He and Doctor Batchelder had... A disagreement, some years ago. He thought, _I never thought I'd see him again! Guess I'll have to do THAT, myself._

The Baroness shamefully said, " Batchelder even subjected his own daughter, to the experiment."

That... Was a shock to the Commander. Jeb... Had a daughter? By God.

The CEO of Cobra Industries said, "Contact MindBender. I'm going to investigate Itex..." He said in creepy manner "Personally."

Meanwhile, at Itex, Jeb Batchelder had intercepted the transmission. He was debating what to do. Part of him was ashamed, that he took part in this. When the Baroness said, "Batchelder subjected his own daughter to the experiment" it made him ashamed. True, Jeb... Disagreed with Cobra Commander, on a number of things. But when Jeb was reminded, that he put his own daughter, in the experiment. It feels kinda evil, when you put that way. Another part, said that he should defend his job, at Itex. He had no idea, who's wrath to fear more. Itex's Director... Or the Commander of Cobra. The Director sells people, because they didn't follow orders. The Commander Decapitated one of his own followers, who tried to explain something to him. (A/N: Given that line up, who would YOU fear more?)

Jeb KNEW, however, that he had to get Max and the Flock, out of the lab. If Itex, falls to Cobra... No telling WHAT that madman would do, to them. Jeb went to each crate, containing each kid.

Max asked, "Jeb? What are you doing?" This was the first time, anyone had opened the cages at night.

Jeb said, "Max..." He looked down, and sighed. He said, "I wanted to hold off, on telling you this. Maybe I should've told you sooner. But..." He looked her in the eyes, gasped and said, "I'm leaving the lab. I'm taking the six of you with me. I'm bringing you to Max's father." He wished he could have told her the truth. But... Now wasn't the time.

Max said in shock, "My father? I... Thought he was dead." She looked up at Jeb, "You told me my parents were dead."

Jeb replied, "I said that because I was told to. I had my orders. But I now know, that I can't trust them anymore." He looked into Max's eyes, "You are more important, than anything this corporation says." He pulled out a map of the "School."

Max smiled, and hugged Jeb. She then said, "Does Ari know?" She hoped he did. After all, Ari WAS Jeb's son.

Jeb then realized two things. One, Ari didn't know that just yet. Two, he had no idea, where Ari was right now!

Then Ari came up, from behind Jeb and asked, "Do I know what?" Jeb bent down, and hugged the seven year-old.

The scientist said, "I know a way out of here!" He handed Max, a map of the "School." He said," Lead the Flock, down to the escape point I highlighted, on the map. Take Ari with you, and once you get there, don't stop until you see the sunlight!" He knew two things. One, the Director would be here soon. She would NOT be happy, about the experiments escaping. Two, he DEFINITELY heard helicopters over the building. No doubt, it was Cobra Commander, or at least his lackeys. They needed to leave, and NOW!

Max asked, "What about you?" She just now learned, that after ten years of being in a cage, she would meet one of her parents... She couldn't let the man taking her to them, be killed.

Jeb replied, "I'll hold them off. I'll meet up with you, once you get to the river. GO!"

They started running. The Director walked in, just as they left.

She asked, "What the hell, happened here, Jeb!? You were in charge of this project! You just let them go!"

Jeb smiled, "It was the right thing to do. They are more valuable, than you give them credit for."

The Director replied, "They are not human! Our biggest mistake, is treating them like they are! That makes them think that they are! Hence, causing them to rise against us! If we can't control our experiments, they MUST BE DESTROYED!"

Jeb replied, "I know a man, who said the same thing. I used to work for him." He clenched his fist and said, "I quit working for him, as all he wanted to do was conquer the world. I came here, as your words sounded better." He looked down, "Now I realize, that all you did was somehow make his words make sense."

The Director said, "If you're referring to Decobray, I must say I see no comparison. He's trying, to conquer the world. WE are saving it!"

Jeb looked at her in disgust, and said, "Why don't you tell him that yourself."

The Director looked confused, and asked, "What do you mean?" Then an explosion was heard.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Cobra soldiers were breaking in. The Baroness yelled, "Fire!" At the soldiers. They raised their laser riffles, and shot down the door.

They burst in, and shot up the lab. Up until, all the surviving employees, were all lined up in one room. The Director and Jeb, being among them.

The leader of Itex said, "Cobra Industries? What are you doing here? You're not getting your money back, you know." Oh. How cute, she thought it was about money.

A voice, from behind the troops yelled, "This has nothing to do with money!" He walked up, and his voice got louder. He said, "It is about what you did, to these children. One of whom... Is part of, MY family."

The Director was shocked, to this man up close. Jeb, however, simply had an angered expression, on his face.

This man was tall, about 6 or so feet. Unable to say, how many inches. He wore a blue, military uniform, with buttons on the sleeves, over a red shirt. He also wore black combat boots, red socks, and a mask. The mask covered most of his face, with a small bit of skin, and a surprisingly red eye. Also, he was bald and had a cane, with a golden snake-shaped handle.

The Director asked, in surprise and fear, "Decobray? Is that you?"

He said, "Decobray, does not exist. You will address me... AS COMMANDER!"

Director Janessen said, "Well, Commander, petty threats won't hurt me. Those children, don't know their own power. Since you didn't create them, neither do you, my dearest funder. Hence, you need me."

The terrorist leader told her, "Like I need, throat cancer." He hit her in the face with his cane. He then beat her with it, turned to his soldiers, and said, "Kill her."

They fired. Twenty-three guns, forty-four bullets.

Then, Cobra Commander saw Jeb, and approached him. The disabled man said, "Dr Batchelder. How long, has it been?"

The scientist replied, "Not long enough." He looked disgusted at the Commander, "I take you're here, for the Angel Experiment. Why? What importance do they have to you?"

the Commander asked Jeb, "The children's files. Where are they?" He needed them. If he was going, to use those children, he needed to know them.

Jeb replied, in total disgust in the criminal businessman, "File cabinet to your left. Top drawer." The Commander searched it, then laughed in victory.

The Leader of Cobra told Jeb, "You may leave. Rejoin the children." He then whispered something, no one but Jeb could hear.

Jeb replied, "Thank you, Sir." Jeb ran. The Flock needed to be safe. But what ever the Commander had in store couldn't be good.

The Commander broke the cabinet, and searches the files. He found what he needed.

The eldest girl, among the six experiments, was named 'Maximum.' Her file also said, she preferred to be called simply, 'Max.' It also said, her parentage. It confirmed, what the Commander needed to know. Perfect.

The Baroness asked, "Commander. What of the other, Itex employees?"

The disfigured terrorist said, "Kill them all." His soldiers readied their guns. He said, "Fire!" After two minutes, the employees of Itex, were dead.

Meanwhile, Jeb met up with Max and the others.

Ari asked, "Why were those men, at the school, Dad?" Soldiers in weird blue uniforms, raiding the lab, and forcing them to escape, was not a good sign.

Jeb looked down, and sighed. He said, "I should have told you. All of you, a lot sooner." He looked to Max and Ari, " I truly should have told you two, everything. They were after you, all six of you. I don't know why, the wanted the rest of the flock..." He looked Max in the eyes, "But I KNOW, why he wanted you." He put his hands on her shoulders, and continued, "Because your father... Has a... Disagreement with Cobra's leader."

Max was shocked by this. She asked, "What kind of disagreement?" If it was so bad they were going after her, then her father must really have hated them. And they must REALLY, have hated him.

Jeb said, "A familial disagreement. On how their family should work. Their leader wanted to capture you, because of that. To get teach him a lesson." His face went Grimm, as he said, "Because their leader... Is your father's father." This shocked Max, Ari, and the entire Flock as well.

Meanwhile, in his bunker, Cobra Commander was smirking under, his mask.

He said, "Let it be known, that my blood successor is something more terrifying, than a man. A woman. Let the world tremble in fear, at my lineage. Let every last bit of mankind , that scours across God's Earth know..." He picked up the files, to look at the picture and name, of his successor. He finished "That Maximum Ride... Is Cobra Commander's granddaughter."

(A/N: Please review. If I'll rewrite up to 'Baron Fang,' and then the rewrite will be done. But THAT point, I'll need your reviews. Okay? I'll need your reviews, because I need to know, which member of Cobra, you guys want me, to relate the Flock to. I got Max's relation to the Commander, and one other. Please, review and tell me, which ones, you want. Okay? Commander out. Peace to the US and Russia!)


	2. Cobra's research

(Chapter 2 of rewrite. Two down, two to go.)

 **(Cobra Commander POV)**

I can't believe this. This was too perfect. Finally, I had someone to take the reins. But first, I have to get her idiot father out of the way. Then of course, there's the matter of her, 'Flock.' I can't kill them. If I did that she would never forgive me. But one of them looked... Familiar. Perhaps a few of them, have some relation to others in my inner circle.

The Baroness asked, "What do you intend to do about these children, Commander?"

I responded, "I intend to find out, anything I can. Once I have information on them, I will use them, to Cobra's advantage. Now, ready our soldiers, for an assault in New York. We are going to another lab, to do our research. We must find them, NOW! Is that clear?!"

The Russian woman replied in fear, "Yes Commander!" Always works. She ran out of my control room, and gathered our troops.

After the troops were ready, and we had found the lab, we struck. I watched from my control room as usual, until the assault was over. Then, I came into the lab. The Institute of Higher Living. What a name, for a laboratory. I hacked into the computer, and downloaded what I needed, onto a hard drive. I took it, and got onto my chopper.

After hours of decoding, I found only one of the children had ever had family recorded. That one, was Maximum. My darling granddaughter. However, I learned everything I needed to learn. Her intelligence. Her power, and everything else I needed to know. However... If I am to get her on my side... I will have to do something, about her friends. Then, an idea struck me.

I gave the order to capture them all. I knew that the eldest boy, seemed familiar to me. But I didn't know how. The more I looked at his picture, the more it bothered me. But I know, that if I want Max on my side, I need ALL of her friends. Their families, if they have any in Cobra, will have to be determined later.

I'd love to capture them now, but a company and an organization, don't run themselves. I'll wait a few years. For now... I have other worries.

I looked at the picture of myself and Max's father, and mutter, " You will pay, for betraying me." I then crushed the picture in my hand. Just another few years, and Cobra will rule the world. With Max at my side. Too perfect.

(A/N: I know, not my longest chapter, or my best, but it's all I got right now. But, two more chapters, and I will have the rewrite complete. Then it's up to you guys, to relate the rest of the Flock to other members of Cobra. Well, Commander out. Peace.)


	3. Baron Fang

(Yeah, I know, I should stuck to four chapters, but I felt this was more efficient. Timelines... Joe Timeline: Three years before episode one. Max's Timeline: Three weeks before first book.)

The Flock was in their mountain home, awaiting Jeb's return. As usual, Max was in charge. She had that odd feeling, that she was being watched. She looked to the Flock, and said, "Anyone else getting that feeling? Like someone's watching us?" She knew she could count on them for the truth.

Fang said, "No. If they were watching us, they'd have made a move by now."

In all reality, they were being watched. By Cobra drones. Drones that were presently, being controlled by the Baroness. She knew that the eldest boy reminded her of someone. But she didn't know who.

Meanwhile, in the town, Firefly had been trailing a certain scientist. The scientist was Jeb.

He turned around and said, "What do want, Texan?" He knew Firefly was following him. He worked for Cobra for so long, the Commander couldn't possibly surprise him anymore.

Firefly said, "I don't question orders, traitor. I was ordered to find you, and get you to talk." He took out a gun, and held it to Jeb's head. The arsonist said, "If you don't tell me where the Commander's granddaughter, and her friends are hiding..." He cocked the gun, and smirked, "Well, that's what the gun is for."

Jeb assessed the situation. He took out his phone and did something, he REALLY didn't know much about. Texting. He texted Max, " _Get Flock away from house. They're looking for you._ " He saw ten grenades on Firefly's belt. He texted to Max, for the last time, _I won't be coming back._

Firefly said, "Doc, I will give you ten seconds, to respond. Or would you rather, I shoot you, and hall yo' ass to the Commander." His smirk grew wider, "The Commander REALLY, wants to see his grand kids. HE'LL give you a very THOROUGH, interrogation, until he finds them."

Jeb said, "I can't let him abuse them." He took a knife, and slashed one of the grenades.

 **BOOOM!**

Meanwhile, at the house, Max received Jeb's text. She thought, _Why isn't he coming back? Is he dying or something?_ She told the others, "Turn on the news."

The news read, "Explosion in town. Four casualties." Among the casualties, was Jeb. Everyone, particularly Max and Ari, was horrified. Max knelt down, and hugged Ari as tight as she could. Ari returned the hug, and started to cry. Max was also crying, her tears running down her face. As she cried, she remembered the day the Flock, first entered the house.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _It was a bright sunny day. Jeb had brought the Flock to the house, and gave them rooms. Not cages, but rooms. With comfortable beds, and plenty of space. The Flock were happy, but Max was curious. Jeb told them he was taking them, to Max's father. But... The only people there, were the Flock themselves, Ari, and Jeb. Which pondered the question, did Jeb lie?_

 _Max asked, "Jeb? I thought you said, we were going to meet my father. Where is he?"_

 _Jeb chuckled, knelt down, and hugged Max. He brought Ari over, and smiled. Jeb said, "Ari, meet your older sister, Max." He turned to Max and sad, "Max, Ari is your younger brother."_

 _Max was amazed. She she looked to the scientist and said, "But that means..." She couldn't say it. She was too amazed for words._

 _Jeb sighed and said with a smile, "Yes, Max. I'm your father." His smile changed to a frown as he said, "I should have told you sooner." He looked to Ari, "If you're wondering about your mother, you shouldn't. You had different mothers. Ari's mother, was my wife." His frown worsened, "Who died shortly after you were born, Ari."_

 _Ari frowned this time. He couldn't believe it. He was happy to know the truth. But he didn't like, that his mother was dead._

 _Max asked, "But, I was born before Ari."_

 _Jeb replied, "As I said, you have different mothers. Max, you mother was a researcher, who studied birds. Her name..." He pulled out a picture of a Hispanic woman, with long black hair, and brown eyes, "Is Doctor Valencia Martinez. I've not seen her in years."_

 _Max looked at the picture and then hugged her father. She said, "We can look for her, later. Right now..." She hugged tighter, "I'm just glad to be here. With my father, my brother, and my Flock." She could tell things were only going to get better._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Now, Max was questioning, her old thought process. Her father, the man who protected her and her Flock, for four years... Was dead. She held onto her mother's picture, and decided to try, to find her. She had to.

As the Flock saw mourned their liberator, and the father of two of them, the Cobra Drones attacked. They burned down the house, and rammed threw them walls.

The Flock released their wings, and lifted off into the skies. The Drones pursued. As the Flock fought to beat the drones, their hands began to hurt from punching the Drones' metal surface. To the point, where Fang was captured.

As the Baroness programmed the drones' coordinates, she couldn't help wonder... Why did the boy's face, look so familiar?

Meanwhile, Firefly watched as Fang was captured. One down, five to go. But his orders... He looked to the site. He walked forward, and saw the corpse of his target. The burnt corpse, of his target.

The Texan arsonist muttered, "Well the kids won't like this, but the Commander might." After all, he was ordered to get answers about the kids' location. If he didn't give the information, he had to kill Jeb. So... Kind of a bonus.

The Flock was deciding what to do. Max ordered, "We have to follow those drones. First, we get Fang back. Then, look for my mother. We find her, and we look for a new home." It was the best plan she had. After all, their old home was in pretty bad shape.

As they pursued the drones, the Baroness studied the image of Fang's face. She knew he looked familiar, but she didn't know how. Who did he remind her of? As she wondered, the Commander came on the video screen.

He said, "Baroness. The capture of the children... The six young Human-Avian Hybrids. The Angel Experiment, I believe Itex called them?" He raised his cane to his face, "How is their capture going?" He needed some progress. His grandchildren were his only remaining family. Even madmen need their families.

The Russian woman replied, "I have captured the eldest boy. Firefly has not yet reported in. But I found the children's home, and destroyed it." Her expression changed to inquisitive, "However, I can't help but wonder why the boy I've captured, looks so familiar to me."

The Commander said to her, "I've been reading these files. I've managed to find out, that the eldest boy's father is deceased..." He held up Fang's file, "And that he was Russian."

The Baroness felt the need to ask, "What does my Country have to do with this?" Was the Commander insane? The Baroness was supposed to know someone, because he was from the same country she was?

The Leader of Cobra said, "Just to let you know my dear..." He put the file down, and the name 'Dimitri' was placed under Fang's father. Commander continued, "Your family, is closer than you think."

Then, when the unconscious Fang arrived, the Baroness took blood from him. She took it to a processing machine, and analyzed the blood. Then, took out a Swiss Army Knife that she kept on hand, and slashed it across her wrist. She then took her own blood, and placed it in the same machine, that she'd placed Fang's blood.

She said, "Soon, I will know who you are. Then, I will figure out what to do with you." As soon as she knew who he was, she would figure out whether or not to kill him. _Who IS he?! Why does so he look familiar?!_ The Baroness thought.

Meanwhile, the Flock made their way to the roof, of the building. Max was determined, to get Fang back. She said, "Are we ready?" The Flock nodded their heads. Max finished, "All right, let's go down their and get our friend back!"

As they descended, the Baroness saw them. However, she would deal with them later. Her analyzation of Fang's blood was done, and she saw the results. She stood back, in shock, fear, and happiness. She looked at Fang's face, and finally remembered who he reminded her of.

According to the results, they were family. Fang's father... Was Dimitri Cisarovna. The Baroness' older brother.


	4. A family of explosions and fire,

(Okay. Three of the Flock and three members of Cobra down. Which ones? Wait and see.)

After the Baroness discovered that her nephew was alive, she stood there, in shock and happiness. For years she thought her family, was gone forever. She watched in horror as her brother, was murdered some years ago. She had no idea, what had become of his lover. Now she knew. She soon saw that the young boy, was beginning to wake up.

As Fang woke up, he saw lights. Bright white lights. He saw the Baroness, staring directly at him. He didn't know who she was, but she felt... Familiar. He looked at her face, and he felt like he was looking at... Family. He was confused, as the Baroness smiled at him.

She asked, in an interrogating tone, "What name, did your sick creators give you?" She had to no what to call him. They were family after all.

Fang replied, "They didn't give me a name. Just a number." He looked at the Baroness in seriousness, " My FRIENDS, gave me a name. Fang. My name is Fang."

After that speech, the Baroness and Fang looked at each other in silence, for some time.

The Russian woman was the first to break the silence. She asked, "Ty znayesh'kto ya?" _Do you know who I am?_

For some reason, Fang knew how to reply to her. He could tell, she was Russian. He somehow, knew how to respond. He said, "Nyet, Ya ne." _No I don't._

The response simply saddened the Baroness. She said, in sadness, "You will." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "In time, you will." She started to walk away, and thought, in anger, _I've already lost both my parents AND my brother._ She clenched her fist as she thought, _I will NOT, lose my nephew!_

As the Baroness turned away, Fang could only wonder, _Who is she? How does she know me?_ Then, he heard a loud beeping.

The beeping was coming from the Baroness' computers. She looked on the screen to see the rest of the Flock, attempting to enter the building. As they succeeded, she sent out guards to intercept them.

Meanwhile, the Flock were flying off, to go get Fang. However, they were intercepted by the guards.

Max told the others, "Don't panick! These are normal guys! We can take 'em!" She thought, _At least I don't recall seeing any Erasers among them._

Then, Max was proven wrong when a man dressed entirely in camouflage, even a camouflage mask with eye holes, took out a rifle, and shot a laser at each of them. All she could see of the man, other than his outfit, was eyes. The same eyes as Iggy. She watched as the Flock all had blood samples taken from them. After being shot, AND having blood extracted from her, Max fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Fang watched as his friends were captured. He tried struggling, and failed. He HAD to rescue Max and the others.

The Baroness told Fang, "Don't waste your time, moy dorogoy, mal'chik." _My dear boy._ She only slightly turned to Fang to speak to him. She continued, "Those restraints are made of purified Iron. Unless you have a chain saw, you won't get through." _Not that I'm letting you leave though._

Meanwhile, Firefly processed the blood he took from each of the Flock. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Then, the Commander came on screen. He said, "Firefly." He point his cane to a chopper outside, "Place the children on the chopper."

Firefly did as the Commander's orders, and placed them on the chopper. However.. He nearly delayed. He stared at Iggy, and walked over to him. He looked to see that he had a birthmark. The same birthmark, that runs through his family. Firefly stood back, and took off his mask.

Cobra Commander grew impatient. He said, in all hostility, "Get... The children... on the chopper..." His tone changed to Commanding, when screamed, "NOW, THOMAS!"

Firefly replied, "At once Commander." He always did as ordered. He was loyal to the Commander. He would never betray him, for any reason. He loaded the children, including the boy who could be his, onto the chopper. As soon as they were on the chopper, he made his way down to the lab, where the Baroness was hiding.

As soon as he got there, he saw Fang trying to get out of his restraints. The Baroness walked over to Firefly, and said, "You've healed your burn wounds." She examined Firefly's healed face. She said interestedly, "An entire half a face, of burns, entirely healed."

The Texan replied, sternly,"The mask stays." He held in his hands and looked at the Baroness, "No matter wants happened, this mask, a gift from my wife, stays." His wife gave him his mask, after the incident that burned his face. He would NOT let it go.

Then, the Baroness introduced them to each other. She said, "Firefly, this Fang. One of the experiment children, the Commander wants us to capture." She saw his handiwork in capturing the others, "Excellent work, by the way." She looked to Fang. She said, "Fang, meet Cobra's most loyal employee, Thomas Griffiths." She smirks, "Or, as we call him, FireFly."

Firefly replied, "Charmed." He looked to the chopper, "Let's get him with the others." He looked at Fang, "The Commander REALLY, wants to y'all. ALL of y'all."

Fang was then unconscious, as they loaded him onto the chopper.

(A/N: If you're wondering, 'I thought you said you read the Maximum Ride Manga? Iggy's dad looks nothing like FireFly!' Here's the thing... When, other than the live action films, has FireFly EVER, taken off his mask? Plus, in the later chapters, we'll learn more about Firefly Griffiths. See ya.)


	5. The Commander's thoughts

(Ass-numbingly long A/N:Okay. I'm a hypocrite. I take no pride in it. But I'm a hypocrite. I tell you guys I need your help. Then, I get another idea, which only confuses my viewers. Well, this time... I need to see reviews. I may leave this story on this chapter for a while. I have other stories, my family, holidays, and (the one I GREATLY dislike) school. So, I new to see what you would like to see, specifically for this story. I know what I want, and I'd like to know what you guys want. More information on the bottom.)

 **(Cobra Commander POV)**

I smirked underneath my mask. This is an opportunity, that I have long awaited. Finally. After years of waiting... Two things I have LONG desired... Will be mine. One, is the reason I created Cobra. World domination. The second... One I keep from my followers, as not to create an uprising for treason. My family, to be complete again. I looked at the sight of my two captured grandchildren. While I have no idea, how my grandson will contribute to Cobra... My granddaughter, and her friends, will provide an advantage, that technology can only take so far. Air Superiority. But at the same time, the other five are still family, of my loyal followers. And my granddaughter... Is still my granddaughter. Maximum. What an excellent name, for a girl. After 14 years, my family is complete again. I will NOT lose them! As I have lost... Others. My wife. The woman I fell in love with. Who died, far too young. Leukemia. The sickness that took my wife from me. A disease I swore to eradicate. Contrary to popular belief, even I have SOME humanity. I just don't show it.

I can still remember my wife's last words. She said, with a smile as she died, "Never lose sight, of what's important. Always care, for your family." The last few words, she said to me. I will never forget her. I don't wear me ring in public, to keep up the 'inhuman monster' thing.

After she died, only one thing mattered. Tending, to what she left behind. Our sons. When the oldest, William, died... I could only blame myself. I ran my used car business, and I saw the corruption in the world. Particularly, it's leaders. I planned to sell my business, and start Cobra. But William and I... Had an argument over it.

I remember what he said about it. He said, with rage on his face, "Why? The world has enough problems! It doesn't need a dictatorship!" That set me off.

I said, in defense, "Under our current leaders, the world has gone STRAIGHT to Hell! Under ME, and other leaders selected by me, it will recover!"

William fired back, "But you're taking people's freedom! You say, or do this crap, and you sound like a certain half-pint with a ridiculous mustache!"

Then, I yelled, "I am NOTHING like him! I am a devoted member of our faith, unlike him!" I couldn't stand it. I hated yelling at my own son, but I HAD to convince him.

He yelled, "If you can't accept it..." He clench his fist and opened the door, "Then you are no where near the man you were, before Mom died!" Then, moved out the door and yelled, "I HATE YOU!" Then, he slammed the door in my face.

That hurt. But he was right. Before my wife died, I was a kinder man. More gentle. I was not, the man I am today. I went to look for him. I found him, in the worst possible place.

He left, in a car I planned to sell. One that I had sabotaged, in order to keep my clients from cheating me. As he tried to gets break to work... It wouldn't. I prayed for his safety. I clasped my hands, closed my eyes, and prayed for my son. As he got closer to crashing...God, didn't answer my prayer. He crashed. Then.. I began to wonder, if there really WAS a God. After the crash, William was comatose.

A year later... He died. The next day, I went to the local zoo. I saw a magnificent creature, in the Reptile House. The King Cobra. I read my research, on the creature. It intrigued me. The days after, I attended William's funeral. Then, I read William's journal. It said he wanted to enter the military. Become a _Commander._ That was where I had the idea of the name. I burned my car business, gathered my insurance, and founded Cobra. Even as my company got more money... All I could think about... Was William. The only good thing, was that my sons... Would NOT, end up like I did. Over time, I physically got worse. My disease. My family's curse. I do not look the way I do, by choice. My uniform, is the only choice about it! This disease is awful. It skipped their generations. However, I doubt if it will skip, my grandchildren. When William died, and Jeb deserted me, I thought I would be the only living one left. Now, I must work harder, to find a cure. Perhaps Jeb did already, and it perished with him.

Jeb. The traitor. He was always close to William. After his death... Jeb was never the same. Everything I knew about him changed. I give him a job in my company, and he screams in my face. He... Disagreed with my organization. He kept his calm, and pretended to be loyal. He destroyed the factory I assigned him to. Then, joins Itex. Hypocrisy. He says he disagrees with my methods, then joins a corporation that uses the same methods. I saw the pictures, of what did. To children! His OWN children, for that matter! He was no longer, the young boy I raised. A scientist to the end. Like his mother. She too, was a brilliant scientist. All I could think about... Was showing him the meaning... Of pain. Now... Firefly has killed him. On the day he deserted me... He was no longer, my son. He died, a man in his... I don't know, forties? He was born when I was 20, and I'm around 52 now. Never kept count on his age though. Now that he's dead... I am conflicted. I am rid of a traitor, and a fool who experimented on his own children. But, I have also lost, my last living child. Now, I must take care of my grandchildren.

But, I must move on. I looked at the unconscious children. They will do GREAT things. I can not wait, to finally meet them. I looked to my granddaughter. So beautiful. Her file said she was fourteen. She looked... Older. Almost... Like she was in her High school years. I guess time, fades faster than I thought. Yet... The Baroness' nephew, and Firefly's son, are the same age Max is. Well, no telling how they'll feel.

No time for sentiment. I must prepare for the other members of Cobra. If what I've read is true... These six will make fine additions to Cobra.

(A/N: Yeah. The Commander's thoughts. I was thinking of doing the Baroness and Firefly's thoughts, but I'll save those for later. I must move on, to other stories. My readers... Please review. I will see you, next time I'm inspired. I now have certain things planned out, and you must tell me, what you want to see. I have who's related to who... But I'm having a hard time with code names. I have their Cobra costumes thought out, but I'm having a hard time with code names. Other than Fang, who would obviously be code named Baron. But I have no idea, for the others. So... See you next time.)


	6. A swift turn of events

(Okay. This one may not be my best idea. But, it kind of works in contrast to each other's characters. Authors note at the bottom to explain. On with it.)

(3rd person POV)

As Cobra Commander looked to the six captured children, he felt something. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Sorry. He felt sorry for these children. Ripped from their families, locked in cages, experimented on. Tortured. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them. However, with his granddaughter revealed, along with two other relatives of his lieutenants... He smirked underneath his mask. Things would be looking up, for COBRA. He looked to Ari, his 'normal' grandson. What would he do with him? He didn't have any of the abilities his sister had. But at the same time, he couldn't just kill him. He WAS family after all. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a monster. He would decide later. The other children, the relatives of his key lieutenants, he knew what to do with them. Hand them off to their families, but keep an eye on them. He couldn't risk an uprising. His lieutenants (most of them at least) were loyal, but he knew that some would love to take over from him. With the abilities the Flock had, they could accomplish it. Something, he would NOT allow. He heard a loud groan. He saw Ari awakening. He walked over to him, and saw the fear on the boy's face.

Ari was afraid. He was trapped, in a net or something, in a strange place, separated from his big sister. He looked to see a terrifying man, with a mask covering only half his face, staring at him. He thought about everything that had happened, in the past week. First his father dies. Then, their home in the mountains burns down. Then, the next thing he knows, they're in some lab held as prisoners, by this man. How could this get worse.

The Leader of Cobra looked to his frightened grandson, let him out of the net. He said, in a heartfelt tone, "Don't worry. You're safe. I won't harm you." As the boy only shook more, the Commander sighed. His heartfelt tone, was overshadowed by his threatening mechanical voice. He looked to two guards, who had stood there for a while. He told them, as he pointed Ari with his cane, "Take this one to the room I set up for him. Ensure that he's comfortable, and summon the others to the bunker." He watched as the guards escorted Ari to his room. After they went into the elevator, he looked to the machine that was analyzing the Flock's blood. It confirmed that Iggy, who the Commander had previously known simply as 'the blind one,' was in fact, Firefly's son. Seemed obvious, though. Creating explosives, and all.

What irritated the Commander, was that this machine was only meant to analyze one blood sample at a time. He used a different one, to analyze Max's blood. It confirmed Max's relation to him. But this one, the one he used for the rest of them, could not be any slower than it was. That would be impossible. It was presently analyzing the blood of Nudge, who the Commander had only previously known by one of MindBender's racist comments. He called her, 'the little black girl.' The Leader of Cobra thought _I'll kill MindBender later._ Now, he needed to figure out who the rest of these children were. He knew the youngest two were siblings, and that they DID look familiar. But that was it. He was alerted to the others' presence in his bunker. He sighed, and walked away.

As he did, Max awoke. She saw him walk away, and then looked for the others. She saw Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Her Flock were accounted for. Her brother, was NOT. She gasped as she couldn't find him anywhere. She struggled to get free from the net. Why hold them in a net anyway? As she struggles, the others woke.

Max stopped as she heard, "Max?" She looked over to see Angel, staring at her with fear. She asked, " Where are we? What's going to happen?" She had no idea where they were. She was afraid. Afraid they may die.

Max answered in sadness, "I don't know, sweetie." Her expression changed from fear to determination, "But we will get out. I promise." _I don't know how, but we will._

Above them, Cobra Commander watched their struggle, to get free from the ropes. He thought it was useless, until he saw them break it. He thought, _Impressive._ Then, he saw the other high-ranking Cobra operatives, in his bunker control room.

He said, ordering them, "It is time we decide what to, with Itex's experiment children." He looked to his screen, "They have shown, that they are not afraid of our forces." He shows the analyzation of the children's blood. He said, " After confirming who is related to whom, I have decided it's best to allow them, to live with their own families." He showed them the remaining samples of blood. He said, "Once we analyze these three, we'll know who they belong to."

The Baroness stepped forward, with an inquisitive look on her face. She asked, "Commander." As her leader looked to her, she asked, "This doesn't seem like you. Usually, you would take your prize, essentially your granddaughter, and disregard the others." The Commander was rarely ever a man of compassion. So, letting all six children live, was unlike him.

The Terrorist Leader responded, "Simple. You'd attempt something against me, if I didn't let them live." He looked to the screen. Images of the Flock, showing their impressive flight capabilities. He continued, "Otherwise, these children have powers and abilities, beyond our understanding. Let alone, the understanding of their creators." He looked back at his minions, "They will provide COBRA, with an advantage that no machine, could ever give us."

As the members of Cobra heard their leader's words, they smiled evilly. Not only would they get their families back... But their goal of World Domination, would be made so much easier.

The Commander asked his subordinates, "So..." He grabbed his cane and stood up, "Do we all have a deal?"

Meanwhile, the Flock were struggling to get out of the net, that held them in their place. However, Nudge, who'd usually been a motormouth, was as quiet as can be. She got out of the net flawlessly. She moved quickly, and practically jumped out of the net.

She looked to her leader and asked, "Max?" The others all looked at her with curiosity. Nudge continued, "What's taking you guys so long? I got out easy!"

Max stood amazed, "Nudge, how did you do that?" As the young girl shrugged, the Leader of the Flock simply groaned, in annoyance. She said, "Okay, figure it out later, rescue Ari and get out of here, NOW!" Ari was her brother. Her YOUNGER brother. She couldn't abandon him. He was her family. She HAD to get him.

Nudge looked around, and saw something on the floor. A sword, with a symbol. Four straight horizontal lines, form top to bottom. It had Japanese writing on it. She could somehow, read and understand it. It said, _Arashikage._

Nudge ran over to the sword, picked it up, and told her Flock, "Stand back." They stood still, and Nudge cut the net open. It split in half, and the Flock ran out.

Max asked Nudge, "How'd you know to do that?" In the time she'd known Nudge (which was about most of her life), she'd never known her to be a swordsman. Let alone a skilled one.

Nudge simply replied, "I don't know. It just..." She looked to this sword, in confusion, "Came to me." She could just feel the sword's connection to her. As if someone had... Made it for her.

Max hugged her younger friend. She said, with a determined face, "We'll figure it out later." She got up and saw the elevator, "For now, we need to get my brother, and get out of here."

They flew to escape, but were stopped by twenty Cobra guards. Nudge, holding her sword, became faster. She sped through the guards, kicking, karate chopping, and cutting the guards. She stopped at ten guards, for the rest of the Flock to join.

Soon, all the guards were down, and the Flock escaped.

In the shadows, a man smirked. He was dressed in white Ninja robes. He said, "The young girl, who defeated ten trained Cobra soldiers..." He thought for a second, "It couldn't be."

This man was Storm Shadow. He picked up the sword Nudge dropped, and placed it in it's sheath. He looked over, to Cobra Commander's machine. It confirmed, what Storm Shadow suspected.

For months the Arashikage clan, had been monitoring these children. They all had skills, but he knew only one, could be an Arashikage. He'd traveled to America as a teenager, and had a one night stand with a woman. This girl, who presented Ninja-like skills, yet had never been trained as a ninja... Defeated soldiers, he partially trained. _Could it be?_ he wondered.

The machine beeped in confirmation. It confirmed, what was suspected. Nudge was Storm Shadow's daughter.

(A/N: Yes. Nudge is Storm Shadow's kid. This works in contrast. Storm Shadow is mainly silent, while Nudge is a motormouth. I don't know who else, in Cobra, that Nudge could be related to. But I think it works. Next time. Peace to the US and Russia.)


	7. AN page: Does anyone else like this?

Seriously, does anyone even like this story, other than me, and two other users? I know I'm placing commas everywhere, but I need to know this. So, does ANYONE, like this story? I know two users who do, but that's it.

When was this story published? May 26, 2016. What about this page, that you're currently reading? January 10, 2017. Never once have I seen a review of this story, other than SuperSailorGodzillaCosmos. I know, I find his username odd, but I don't judge people based on their username. So, he's the only one I've seen, other than myself, to have commented on this specific story.

I can't quite understand why. So far, I have one person who follows this story, and one person who favorited it. That's all. If you don't have an account, I can't know wether or not you like this story.

I know more than two people have read this story. I understand if you don't like it, but I have a question for you. If you don't like it, why did you read it? I tell you that, every time I write a story that if you don't like it, don't read it.

So, to my readers, SuperSailorG and Dragonaut344Doomed, I thank you for reading my story, and liking it.

To other readers, I ask for reviews, as I don't know whether or not you like it. I published this story in May 2016, and still no reviews. No one saying "I like this. I'd like to see more." Just those two readers, only one of which ever PM's me. Only one.

If anyone else DOES like this story... Please let me know. Review, PM, whatever.

When will the next chapter be out? Soon. The only thing I can assure you, is that it will be before April 1. That's all I can give you.

Goodbye, for now.


	8. The final relation revealed

(A/N: Okay. The final relation revealed. If you're questioning it, there will be an explanation at the bottom. On with it.)

 **( MAX POV)**

The Flock and I raced up an elevator shaft, to save Ari. We got up there, to see an actually comfortable looking mansion. A long hallway, numerous rooms, that all had comfortable looking beds. I looked to find Ari, sitting in one of the bedrooms, watching TV, with a smile on his face.

I ran up and hugged him. I said, "Come on, Ari. We have to get out of here!" I had no idea how long the people who got is would be delayed. They could have been looking for us at that moment.

But Ari said, "Why? The people here have been so kind to me." He looked over to the corner, "That man in the mask especially, was very nice to me. He gave me this room."

I asked, "Man in the mask?" I turned around to see him. The man called Cobra Commander. Mine and Ari's grandfather.

He pointed his cane at us, and used it to walk forward. He said, "Max. My dearest, beloved granddaughter." He extended his hand to me, "I know some grandparents, make excuses as to why they don't see their grandchildren." He walked closer, and looked me in the eye, "But I believe the phrase, 'I didn't know you existed for ten years' sounds like a decent one to me." Which, while I don't like to admit it, that actually is an excuse. I don't know if it's a good excuse, but it's an excuse.

I walked away slowly. I asked him, in anger, "What do you want with us, you creepy old man?" I only said that, because he was kind of creepy. Plus, he's my grandfather. Of course he's old!

He said, "Is that anyway for a fourteen year-old girl, to speak to her grandfather?" He walked forward further. He said, "I am only looking out for the good of our family. Something your father never di-" he stopped as I hit him in the face. His mask hurt my hand. A LOT!

I shook the pain out of my hand, and looked at him, angrily. I said, incredibly furious, "NEVER talk about my father!" Yeah. As you can tell, I care about my family. Both the Flock, and my biological family. Firefly, the Commander's most loyal soldier, killed my dad. To listen to him talk about my dad, angered me.

He shook the pain off his face. He asked, "Why not? I knew him, longer than you did." His one red eye looked at me. He said, "I know of your mother." I saw a part of my reflection in his mask, I looked terrified. I WAS terrified. The Commander continued, "I never personally met your mother. But your father was, unfortunately, my son." He looked to picture of them standing together. Three men in the picture. My dad, without his mustache, I would never get used to see that. Next to him,some guy wearing Ozzy Osbourne style sunglasses. Probably the Commander before the whole 'taking over the world' business. The third guy was tall, blonde, and had a warm smile. My uncle William.

The Commander said, "I want you to think about something, Maximum." He whispered to me, "Think of all the times, you spent with your father. Can you think of a time, he ever told you everything? Ever said anything about the rest of your family? Ever told you, about your mother?"

As I stood there, breathing heavily. I was distracted. Remembering all the good times I had, with my father. He taught me how to read. How to care for others. He told me Ari was my brother. The only thing that he never told me, was my mother. All I know about my mother, was her name. Nothing else.

Meanwhile, Gazzy built something other than a bomb. A laser gun. He fired it, at Cobra Commander. As the Commander flew across the room, Gazzy looked dumbstruck.

I asked him, "How did you know how to build that thing?" In all the eight years I'd known Gazzy (so basically his entire life) never once had I seen him build something other than a bomb.

He said, "I don't know." He looked to the gun, "I just saw the parts and..." He looked at me again, "Felt like I could." Gazzy's always been able to build weapons. It's like second nature to him. I never figured out how.

Angel said, "Max, I found a way out!" She was standing next to a wall, with the Scottish flag on it. She pushed the flag aside, and found a button. She pressed the button, and a door opened.

I stood there, with a confused look on my face. I asked her, "How did you know, that was the exit?" All this time I knew she could read minds. But other than my dearest evil grandfather, who was most likely unconscious, there were no other Cobra minds to read.

She shrugged. She said, "I just saw the flag, and felt like that was our answer." She could tell the door was there, just by looking at the Scottish flag?

I motioned the rest of the Flock forward. Then, we grabbed Ari and ran through the exit door. We kept running, until we were caught.

The guy who stopped us was wearing a business suit, a metal mask, and black gloves. The only thing we could see through the mask, is his blue eyes. The same shade of blue, as Angel and Gazzy. He had a machine in his hands. A blood examining device. With Angel and Gazzy's blood in it. It conformed them to be related to him. His own blood, was in the same machine.

The guy said, in a thick Scottish accent, "Hello, little ones. My name is Destro." He put the machine down, and walked closer to us. He said, "If you'll simply us, your families, to talk to Ye, we can sort this out."

None of us believed him. I asked him, with sarcasm, "Then what? You'll use us to help you take over the world or something?" I know that whatever Cobra was, they were planning something evil.

Destro replied, "No. While I don't know the Commander's intent for Ye, I would never do such a thing." He looked to Gazzy and Angel, "I simply want to protect, my sister's children."

Gazzy asked, "Your sister's kids?" He looked like he was about to explode in shock, "You're our uncle?"

Destro nodded. He said, "My sister, Anna McCullen, married an American man." He looked over to one of the other Cobra members, "That American being your brother, Zartan." He looked back to us, "The other members of Cobra simply want to be with you, our youngest relatives." He put down his weapon, "I can't speak for all of Ye, but I know that my niece and nephew are my only living family." He looked to them, "I will give you a home, our family's castle, back in Scotland."

Angel looked at me. She asked, "What do you think? I don't want you guys to be alone."

A voice from behind us said, "Oh, they won't be alone." We all turned to look. Cobra Commander was walking down the stairway. He said to his men, "Put on your masks." He then looked at us, "I can assure you, being alone is not your destiny."

Then, gas rained down over us, from the celling. We were all made unconscious by the gas. It got to me last.

Before I blacked out, I saw Ari wearing a gas mask. He looked at the Commander and asked him, "You won't hurt them. Right, Grandpa?"

The Commander replied, "No. Not at all."

Then, it all went black.

(A/N: Okay. Now to explain the relation. Gazzy is capable of making bombs, the McCullen clan (Destro's real name is James McCullen, remember) has been making weapons since the Crusades. So, Gazzy being related to the owner of a mass weapons company, makes sense doesn't it? Plus, Zartan. He has the ability to look and sound like any other man on the planet. So that, explains Angel and Gazzy's ability to change their looks and vocal manipulation. See you all next time.)


	9. Convincing: Angel and Gazzy

(Now, we get to wear the part, where Cobra tries to convince their young relatives, to join. From Youngest up.)

(Normal POV)

(Castle McCullen, Glasgow, Scotland.)

Angel and Gazzy woke, wearing some strange clothes. Gazzy was wearing, the typical man's business suit. Angel was wearing an all white dress, with a plaid skirt. They looked, saw each other's strange outfits, and saw their faces. They hugged, and tried to look around. They soon discovered that they were chained to the walls.

A man in a business suit, stood in the hallway. Destro. He said, "So inquisitive. Just like Yer mother." He hugged them, "My dear sister's children. So anxious to run away."

Behind him, came two other men. A scientist with a scorched face, and Zartan.

Destro looked to Zartan in anger, "I don't recall inviting you in here." He didn't. He ordered the guards to keep Zartan as far away from the castle, as possible.

Zartan told the iron-faced Scotsman, "I came to see the kids." He laid down two glasses of water, "Don't forget, your sister got in bed with my brother. So, I do have a right to see them too."

Gazzy began to wonder what they were talking about. He turned to Angel, and asked, "Have you read their minds yet?" He knew she could figure out anything, by reading the minds of others. She was always good at that.

Angel said, "No. Something's blocking me out. I can't use my powers." She looked to the chains on her hands. She groaned in anger, "The chains! They must be able, to inhibit our abilities!" She looked back at Gazzy, in fear, "Try yours."

Gazzy attempted to mimic a voice. Specifically, Zartan. He said, sounding like himself, "Hey, I'm from joy-sey! Fa get about it!" He realized his power didn't work. He couldn't understand why, though.

It actually got the two men laughing. Zartan even said, "That was pretty good, Jason. Pretty good."

Gazzy asked, in confusion, "Jason?" He'd never been called that before. He couldn't tell why they said that.

Destro spoke up, "The name Yer mother gave Ye. She always said, if she was ever to have a son, she would name him Jason." He looked at Angel, "And she had a daughter, she'd be named, Angel." He handed them each a glass of water, "Always wanted proud loving names, to show how much she loved her children." He remembered his sister. These two, reminded him of her. So much.

Gazzy looked up at the metal face man. He asked, " Did she..." He struggled to say it aloud, "Care about us?" He needed to know. He was tired of questioning everything. He needed to know, if his parents cared for him and his sister.

Destro replied, "With all her heart." He pulled out a picture of his sister, "There was nothing she loved, more than her children." He gave them the picture, "Ye both look, quite a lot like her."

The siblings looked at the picture. They saw a woman, that did indeed, look like them. In her arms, was a baby Gazzy.

The two were surprised. From the picture, and from what they'd heard, their mother was wonderful. But one question was still in their minds.

Angel asked, with sadness, "If she loved us..." She looked down, struggling to put these thoughts out loud, "Why did she give us, to Itex?" She couldn't help but wonder that. They must have been lying. No woman who loves her children, gives them to mad scientists.

Destro looked over to Zartan, in anger. Zartan said, "That was actually, your fathers fault." He looked down, ashamed. He said, "I hated my brother. We all did. Me, my sister, my parents, we all hated him!" He looked at his niece and nephew, "All except your mother." He struggled to tell the truth, "Your father was only looking for a good time, with your mother. He hated you." He gritted his teeth, "He was always a thief. A cheater, a liar, a traitor to his family." He sighed. He continued, "He sold you, for ten million dollars, against your mother's warnings."

Destro said, "Then, she shot him. Put four bullets between his eyes, in anger. Then..." He started shaking in anger and sadness, " She hanged herself."

Angel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother loved them, but their father didn't? She didn't know what to think. She looked to Gazzy, who could only listen and stare at the picture of their mother.

Gazzy was torn. He finally knew, what he'd wanted to know his whole life. But now, he wished he'd never known. He'd begun to develop love for his mother, up to the self-hanging. But... His father hated him? Well, the feeling was becoming mutual.

Destro said to them, "I know how Ye must be feeling." He passed them a book. He said, "That book, is the history of the McCullen clan. Yer grandfather, would often say to me and your mother, that without the past, there is no future."

The siblings looked at each other. They could tell, that they were thinking the same thing. They asked their uncles, "What do you want us to do?"

Zartan walked away. He didn't quite care for Cobra's plans. But, they paid him. However, he had seen, what's left of his family. He was contempt.

Destro said, smiling under his mask, "I only want to mask the McCullen clan whole again. Our beloved leader, however, has his own goals." He knelt down to unlock their chains, "However, he wants the six of Ye to make a choice." He hugged them, "I want Ye to know however, that whatever choice Ye make, I will let Ye two live here in the castle. Regardless of anything."

The siblings looked at him, in gratitude. Gazzy asked him, "I know we should have asked this earlier, but what's your name?"

Destro said, in shame, "My God given name, is James McCullen. However, after the shame I brought onto the McCullen family, I became known as Destro." He looked away in shame, "A name given by the McCullen clan, for those who disgrace us."

Angel and Gazzy hugged him. They said, in unison, "Thank you, Uncle James."

Destro said, "Of course." He got them off of him, "Now, off to bed. Ye're going to need Yer rest."

They ran off, and Destro typed a report to Cobra Commander. The report said, 'Complete success.'

(A/N: See you all next time.)


	10. Ninja test (rushed)

(Next to convince, Nudge. Sorry if it sucks).

Nudge awoke alone in a Forrest. She looked around, and saw only a sword in front of her. She picked it up, and asked, "What is going on here?" She heard a noise.

She readied her sword, and prepared to strike. Out of nowhere came four ninja, dressed in red robes, trying to attack her. She somehow knew, how to block their attacks. They tried to punch her, she blocked the punch. She defended herself, and struck at pressure points. This shocked her, that she knew what to do. She was beating ninja. She never thought she could do that. Soon enough, they were beaten, and she ran ahead. Grasping the sword like a life line, she soon spread her wings, and flew. In her way, were robots. Cobra symbols on them. She took the sword, and sliced them up. She kept surprising her self. She knew what to do, without any formal training. As if it were in her blood.

Soon, she got to her destination. But it was blocked, by Storm Shadow. He took out his sword, and prepared to strike Nudge. The two were in an epic sword battle. Somehow, Nudge had defended herself, perfectly. Soon, she struck Storm Shadow while his guard was down. Soon, the Leader of the Red Arashikage Ninja clan, was on his back. Defeated. Nudge stopped him from getting up.

Storm Shadow said, in a surprising amount of pride, "Very skilled. No doubt from years of fighting. Untrained, undisciplined, and tacky. But, with some help, you will be perfect. Even better than myself."

Nudge took her blade to Storm Shadow's face, "Who are you. What do you want with us?" She had been tied up, no idea where the Flock was, and no Max to help out.

Storm Shadow said, "I am Storm Shadow. Leader of the Arashikage Ninja clan. I don't work for Cobra, but I have an alliance with them." He got up, slowly as to not trigger Nudge. He looked her in the eye, and took off his mask. He said to her, "More importantly.." He put his hands on her shoulders, "I am your father."

Nudge dropped her sword. She looked at the man, and was shocked beyond belief. This man, who'd kidnapped and attacked her, was her father? But it made sense. He was a ninja, and she'd beaten ninja. He had the same hair and eyes as she did. However, he was quite, while she was a motormouth.

She asked him, "If you're my father, why did you attack me? Where are we?"

Storm Shadow smiled, "We are home. The Arashikage Temple, in Tokyo Japan. I attacked you, to test your strength. To make sure that you ready. Ready to become one of us." He showed her everything. The history of the Arashikage clan, all in one book.

Nudge asked, in fear and curiosity, "Then, what about my mother? Where is she? Why are you just now talking to me?" She looked the ninja in his eyes, "Didn't she.. Love me?"

The ninja leader kneeled down, and hugged the young girl. He said, "She did. As did I. Neither of us, wanted to leave you. I left one day, only to return home to horror." He shook as he remembered, "My home destroyed, and the woman I loved dead. Dead, by a self-inflicted wound, from my own sword." He soon became angered, "I looked everywhere for you. I didn't care what I had to do. I was restoring my family. I searched for hours, until I lost hope. I realized something. The culprits left footprints. They took you."

He punched the wall. He said, "Then, I became colder. More hardened. I don't care anymore." He looked to his daughter, and said, "I just want you, to be here. At home. Where I need you. I provide you, a choice."

Nudge asked, "What choice?" First, kidnapping. Then, attacking. Now, a mysterious choice? What was the plan?

Storm Shadow said, "Soon, Cobra intends to rule the world. They will let the Arashikage, rule over Japan. The choice, either you may join us.. Or you, can live in the new world as another." He looked down in utter sadness, "You may have, a normal life. Never to see me, again." He left, "I'll give you time to think about it."

Nudge, who'd usually been a motormouth, was quite. Entirely mute by this revelation. She didn't know how to react. Now she had a choice. Either be normal, or never see her father again. Who could choose? She fell in fear, and had no idea what to do.


End file.
